He loves me, He loves me not
by aluminum pillows
Summary: Now that there is a blooming relationship for Hermione, will her lover be able to stick up to others about his relationship with her? Will his 'friends' take this so lightly and accept his descisions? Update soon! HGSS. M for obvious sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Snape is not my character. He's just a pervert. Neither is anyone else. Yeah.

Read and review please! Don't be shy, youngin's!

Chapter 1: First glance at lust

Hermione felt awkwardly beautiful tonight. She had already grown out of the awkwardness of being a fuzzy haired, buck toothed child. This however, was the first time that she had worn a dress so fitting to her figure. Periwinkle blue silken robes were caressing her hips and flew down to her ankles and below. So no one, not even Ron or the rotten Slytherin classes could make fun of her now. These were only things she thought to herself, of course, as she worked up her courage to enter the Great Hall. Hermione thought for a short time, that she would have to use a calming charm on her heart because it was beating faster than need be. She didn't want _anyone_ to know this was her weakness. She wouldn't want _anyone_ to hear her life's blood beating through her body as fast as it was.

Tonight was the night that three schools were celebrating the Triwizard tournament. The Yule ball was held every time there was a tournament to bring wizards together. Her date was none other than the less competent, Durmstrang student, Victor Krum. As much as he was the last on her mind, Hermione accepted him as her date because of his true intentions. She was less nervous about Krum being her date than she was about showing up to the ball in her dress attire.

As she began down the stairs, and with each passing stair, time seemed to stabilize. Slow motion at first, and everyone after that- a more realized awareness of time flowing through her. A recognizable wizard trotted right past her. Who couldn't miss that flaming, red hair? Apparently however, he didn't stop to notice her at all. Nor did her other best friend, Harry Potter, notice. She stared after them for what seemed like seconds when really…

"Herm-own-ninny?" A hand touched her shoulder and she flung around to see her handsome, Yule Ball date. A date that any girl, even girls from the Beauxbatons all girl school, would give for. "You are the shining star in this vroom."

"You look very handsome in your Durmstrang dress attire, Victor" She admired as they started walking toward the center tables.

"Ohh!" Hermione tripped and luckily for her, Krum had caught her before falling even on her hands and knees. Despite being good at wearing a dress properly for the first time, she was not a pro at heal wearing. She felt eyes lingering on her the moment she gasped. Many people didn't see her trip because of Krum's elegant catch.

Herm-own-ninny? Are you alright? Ve must get ready to dance for the opening. Ven ve vill dance all night."

Hermione put a shrinking charm on her heals until the dancing ended.

Hermione's intuition that someone was watching her never left her, not for a while. Victor and Hermione danced the most graceful out of all the other champions, though Cedric was a close second. It was obvious why Hermione felt eyes on her. Many people were gaping at her and her dance partner.

All in all, it seemed like a perfectly normal dance out of a teenage romance novel. Then most unpredictable happenings took place. Krum had joined a group of boys on the hufflepuff quidditch team to talk about their favorite sport. Hermione, now looking for her very rude friends, but had no luck. They would have noticed her by now, even in their own little worlds. The Hall was finally emptying.

While pacing outside the Great Hall rapidly, the shrinking charm on her heals wore off. Not gradually as expected, but all at once.

WHAM

"Ohhh, nn" Something hard and flat had hit her chest first and onto the ground. The first thing she clung to was a leg. Not just Anyone's leg.

"Miss Granger, walking the halls at night, I see?" She immediately leg go of his leg. "Seems like a bad habit you've formed for yourself." Snape looked somehow bothered by something else, though giving his undivided attention to Hermione's silhouette. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

She stared hopelessly up at him as she thought not to respond, in fear of him taking anymore points away the Gryffindor house. As the most human thing he ever did, he reached down to grab her hand to help her up. Not by Magic, by physical touch. Something erratic maybe, that he couldn't help.

His shallow, black eyes burned through her. "You never know who you'd find lurking through these halls in the night." These words shot a chilling force through her spine. He stood there for a few more seconds. This is the most awkward part. He waited. She focused on his cold hand still grasping hers. Possibly thinking of something? Alas, the uncomfortable bond ended as Professor Snape let go, suddenly aware of what absurdity this was, turned and walked off in the direction of his lair, his dungeons. This was the most uninhabited part of the castle. His solitude regained.

Hermione did not share her private feelings for him, but Snape was Different from Krum.

The quickened pace of her heart began again. Worse than it had before, she started off to the Gryffindor dorms to look for spells to calm it. The only thing she could find about calming her heart in this manner would be a special potion. A potion that for no cost would she ask professor Snape to make for her.

She had a dirty premonition that Snape could possibly be walking the halls outside her dorm. She thought that she should heed his warning despite these hints.

She seemed to always run into Professor Snape these days, literally.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Accusations

The unaware Hermione lay in her bed innocently as something cold landed on her blushed lips. She opened her eyes as wide as possible for this time of night. To her shock and dismay, a blurry frame of her greasy, dark featured potions master so close to her face seemed to come together. She breathed in his warm breath that clashed with his cold touch. One of his hands seemed to find its way to her shoulder and the other, to her hips. He was obviously balancing his heavy body above her to create the illusion of weightlessness. This sent chills down her spine once again as if a ghost was walking through her.

He now pressed himself against her exposed body.

"Come to my class, Ms.Granger."

She tingled with excitement.

"Hermione, you're going to be late for Potion's class! We have a double today with Slytherin…OH, GET UP"

Hermione was rudely awakened by Parvati. As much as she was confused and a little disappointed that the dream had to end, she had to hurry up and get ready for Potions. She got ready in her normal attire and not her dress attire. She didn't feel as attractive and the magic seemed to of faded. To her much dismay, she had misplaced her potion's book

"I left it _right here!_" She thought to herself, staring at the obviously read-through pile of books on her night stand

It's not like it's easy to loose a book when you have limited living space. There were three obvious options to this problem. First would be to show up to potions class without her book and be unprepared. This was something she'd never done before. She could show up late to potions class, with the hopeful prospect that she'd have found her book by then. Last of all, she could just not show up at all.

Ignoring the last option, it was obvious she was going to be late. After a few minutes of looking for the book, Parvati had left her alone in the dorm. Everyone had gone to class.

Thoughts swallowed time and reality for Hermione. What had she done? Why would she have such a foul and sexual dream, and better yet, could she even blame herself? Dreams might be our inner most thoughts and desires, but her consciousness was not ready to agree. The real question _should have been, _"Where is my potion's book?"

To everyone's horror, Hermione walked into the dungeons at ten after ten. No book in hand and ten minutes late…

No one was shocked because it was perfect –law abiding- Hermione Granger and she was late, or because they just didn't want to see her with the exception of Pansy Parkinson. Everyone was in dismay because Professor Snape had been in a foul mood with them during the course of their ten minute visit thus far. Surely, Hermione Granger walking in late would allow him to practice his love of criticizing all Gryffindor students.

"Late _again_, Ms.Granger?" he spoke to her leisurely from his desk.

She had never been late before to his class.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor, but it is so nice for you to of graced us with a few minutes from your busy schedule." He was sarcastic yet again. At this rate, they were never going to win the house cup. They were going into negative point mode now, if that was at all possible.

Snape sighed.

"I guess that Miss know-it-all can be late and unprepared and expect me, as her professor, to go without observation." His lips curled. "See me after class, Ms.Granger."

Hermione was personally hurt that he was disappointed in her. As irrational as he sounded to her, her heart had sunk so low into her chest that it would be impossible to reach for to bring back up.

She sat down next to her usual potions lab partners. Harry and Ron were already turning to the page that their new assignments were on, when it suddenly occurred to her.

"Why didn't he give me detention?" she asked herself. Not that it was in her nature to ask for one, but the least he could do was give her the punishment. Maybe he was planning to do it after class when he wanted to see her. Why was that?

Her mind wandered from the class and into her dreams several times. She might have even made up new bits where she did go to his class and found him waiting there for her, in the cold dungeons, but with the boiling cauldrons keeping them warm. She _should_ have been dreaming about the ball from yesterday. She _should_ have been dreaming about Krum in her room, not Snape.

He seemed to pass her and look at her cauldron more so than any of the other students. The only clues that she was doing well is that he wouldn't curse at the color of her potion, and every time he passed by after admiring the Slytherin class potions, he just curled his lips more at Hermione's. She certainly was a "Miss-know-it-all of know-it-alls." The potion they were making was a potion that forced another to divulge in their most embarrassing secrets. Hermione knew that her confession would be everything she'd just thought within this past hour. Perhaps Snape would let them off the hook easy and not make them test their potions.

This Snape was not at all like the Snape from her dreams. For one, he was not at all amused by her in real life. At least, from what she could tell in her dreams, the other Snape was lustful towards her. She wondered if he had feelings for her in the dream other than a want for her young, striking body. She liked the one from the dream much better either way. It was evident.

He made his way past her spot again. She knew that there was exactly four minutes until lunch because she had been paying attention to time so strictly. This time, she felt his hand dance across her upper back and the feelings of physical touch from him seemed familiar. His hand retired on her shoulder and he stared down into her cauldron. Time seemed to stop for Hermione. She couldn't figure out what he was staring at exactly. It was something way past her cauldron or potion, even past his reflections in the bubbling, silver juices. It was probably one of those moments where you're just void of anything. Staring at nothing in particular and taking nothing in. They never made normal contact like this and it was as if he felt just as comfortable near her as she did. Could he read into her dream from last night? She wished she had the power of Occlumency.

"P-professor?" she sheepishly asked him.

He bent down, with his wizard cloak following behind him and whispered. "Don't forget after class, or you'll risk your grade." She felt his warm breath against her neck yet again. It was secretly exciting to her.

There it was though. The punishment she was looking for. At least it had finally come. It didn't make her feel any better, because if you knew Hermione, you'd know that was probably the only way to get at her.

A few minutes later and everyone had made their way out of the dungeon except Hermione. She waited for him to speak, but he was silently grading the remaining cauldrons.

From what seemed like an uncomfortable amount of instance, he finally spoke. It happened so fast, it was almost implausible.

"I don't want you cluttering my room with your things." He waved his wand towards his desk. "_Accio potion's book!_" he caught the book, walked over to Hermione's table and dropped her book in front of her. "Get out." And without another word, he walked back into his office.

"_Impossible_," she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Roses are green and violets are blue.

A few days later, a still bewildered Hermione sat in the library. She was studying for a test that Mr. Binns was having about witch rebellions in the renaissance, when her Yule ball date dissolved from no where. The shock of seeing Victor after so many days was nothing compared to the last few days.

"Herm-own-ninny, Vut is the matter?" he could tell she was stressing over something, but knew that it wasn't about the book she was reading or any of her studies because he had watched her so many times before. Hermione was always studying.

She didn't really answer him, but gave a slow sigh under her breath. What she was really concerned about was Snape. Her potion's master had not shown up to the great hall for dinner since their class last week and she had also not 'accidentally' bumped into him. She was almost worried that tomorrow she would not see him in his class.

Victor rested his hand on top of her writing hand so that she would have to pay attention to him. "Vut could someone so attractive as you, ve so concerned about? Ve should go somevere more comvortable."

Hermione couldn't think of a more comfortable place than the library. This was her sanctuary. Maybe she should do something though, she thought. This perhaps could get Snape off of her chest for a while.

Since Victor was allowed to leave the building unaccompanied, so was Hermione as long as he was her chaperone. They went to Hogsmeade together to sit down to a mug of butterbeer.

Hermione started at the screaming banana pops that Victor so generously offered her from Honeydukes, but couldn't finish them. Every time she licked hers, it would scream, "SOMEONE'S EATING ME, WHY ISN'T ANYONE DOING ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!!!?!? SOMEONE SAVE MY FAMILY IF NOT ME!!!!"

They got half tipsy on laughter alone while sitting in the Three Broom Sticks, sipping butterbeer. They talked about their most silliest of teachers. Hermione loved to bring up Professor Trelawney. She showed up in quite a few of the stories. Lockhart was another favorite. He was an ever boastful person until he was seen through to who he really was: an imposter and fraud who cheated his way to fame.

This was a good way to forgot all about Professor Snape until she remembered the time she met him on her first day of potion's class. She was so scared of him back then. Hermione got up to get a refill on her butterbeer as victor tried to think of other Durmstrang teachers to bash when something that only Trelawney could possibly predict happened, this predicament being so improbable itself.

Hermione saw her favorite Hogwart's teacher watching her from a table full of semi-recognizable wizards. Snape was sitting right next to Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and a few wizards she had only seen briefly in news paper articles. This was probably due to their greater achievements.

Despite him being across the room from her, there was no mistake that he was plainly gawking at her from the other side. She could tell that he was trying to disregard the conversation so that he may get up as well to see her. Hermione tried desperately to remember if she had left anything else in his classroom, but to no avail did she see a reason why he would want to talk to her, much less- admire her from across the room.

She got her refill quickly. Although feeling the intense stare at her from behind, she took her place next to victor again. She wondered what Snape was thinking now as she sat next to another man.

She never mentioned to Victor about seeing Snape that afternoon. The last thing Hermione did before leaving the Three Broom Sticks was briefly glance over to the table that she had seen Snape at. Everyone but Snape was still sitting at the table. Draco now noticed her this time and gave a disgusted "I'm better than you!" look. She didn't know whether to feel comfortable or panicked about the idea of her teacher watching her as close he chose to. Even if Snape was still watching her, one thing was for certain: Krum still held onto her hand as they left.

Hermione woke up to her cat alarm, Crookshanks, from a very short nap. This meaning she didn't get much sleep before double potions today. She thought about how she would actually of liked it if Snape was- and very possibly could have been- admiring her from across the Three Broom Sticks. He wanted her or she was delusional. She hadn't been delusional before!

She had extra time to take care of the details when she was getting ready for Potions. She put on her best cloak (there was probably not a lot of difference between her second best, third, and so on.) She brushed her loose curls and headed off with everything she needed. She was prepared.

She walked into the classroom fairly early, but there were a few other students in the class already admiring Hermione's seat. She walked over to her table and there was a bouquet of beautiful blackened-green roses in an onyx vase. Twelve roses to be exact and it was a perfect number. Slowly, the mass of students walked in, not helping but to admire the large host of green and black roses. Hermione was almost embarrassed by all the attention. "Well, go on then. See who it's from." Ron said as he took his place next to her, still standing. She looked everywhere for a name of who it was from, but there was no luck. Only the words "Hermione" read at the bottom of the vase. Whoever had picked these flowers for her, was very clever. Red was an over used symbol for passion and love. White was a symbol of purity. Green was the chakra for the heart. It represented all of these things. Green was a symbol of hope in Dante's Divine Comedy. It could also be a symbol of great lust or greed, but never mind that. These were the most beautiful roses she'd ever seen. She fell in love with the scent at once. They smelled at once of cardamom and cinnamon. It was a warming feeling to even stand near them. It felt like Christmas night near a fire place with all of your friends around you.

Snape was the last to enter his own room. He took one glance at Hermione's cluttered spot. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, taking in her initial reaction. "Those are hideous things. Get them off your table, Mrs. Granger." He found his way over to his own desk. "Turn to page three-hundred and sixty-four." He lit the screen on information about boiling already mixed (and boring) potions together. They were to take notes.

He walked over to her desk as the rest of the class jotted down information. She struggled to keep up with the note taking because she had him in her mind. He bent down towards her, as the rest of the class was tranced upon the screen. His hair mingled with hers and his hands held her arms together, tightly.

"Who would send you something so insignificant?" His voiced crawled out, bit by bit to her. His warmth over took her for the first time. All the other times, he had been extremely chilled.

"You would." She, for once, whispered back with more confidence than query and she felt his grip tighten.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jealousy

Note from the Author: Alright guys! Thanks for all the comments. I really like your input. I'm putting a lot of thought into the characters so it's almost believable, but it's tough… Oh you know. Not that any of you care, but my boyfriend of two years broke up with me about two months ago. I give a shout out to him… Avada Kedavra. Oh yeah.

As you all know, 86 more days till Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I've been counting down since day 106. I bet a lot of you have as well, or…. I'm just abnormal. Not that you care either, but I work in a book store and I'll probably be working that night and the next day (Boo). I have to admit, a good friend of mine gave me a really awesome plot idea. Not sure when I'm going to work it in, but when I do, I'll tell you. It's only going to get dirty from here on out, but I can't rush into anything or have you guys stray away. You're my pets now. Get used to it and read on!

Don't worry. You're all my favorite pets. Continue R&R!

Hermione had to force herself to breath as Snape's grip tightened her arms to her desk. It was a very awkward position, yet she felt very safe with him.

"You have detention with me after class today for making a seriously ridiculous accusation, Ms. Granger. 8pm, meet me in my office" Snape bent in closer so that his face was closer to hers. "Please don't be late or else it will affect your grade as well." All she could think about is that they were breathing almost simultaneously, and he was breathing on her neck. Snape's eyes were practically closed. He took one hand off her arms, making sure he did not loosen the grip of his other hand. He gently put the one to her face. It looked like he was going to attempt at a kiss or was at least trying to take in the scent of her hair when….

"Professor, I need help." A very pale Draco noted. Draco Malfoy sat in the back left hand corner of the room while Hermione was practically at the front so you can imagine how easy it would have been for him to look on at them. Hermione could tell though, that Snape was shocked the moment he spoke. All of the rest of the students were still attached to the screen. It was obvious that Snape was Draco's favorite teacher.

Snape quickly let go of Hermione's arms and proceeded to Draco's desk, though looking very unhappy. Snape let out an obvious sigh. He was oblivious as to why anyone would need help to take notes.

It seemed like the only person in that room that needed help with taking notes was Hermione. The absence of Snape's body came clear to her the moment he'd left. A waft of cool air from the dungeon stung her and she froze. He had been the one who sent her those flowers even though he wouldn't come out and say it. He was the only one who she could match her intellect. It was so frustrating. Did he hate her or care for her? Was this some sick game? She couldn't see a reason as to why she would start caring for him all of a sudden. He hadn't proven himself to her as a good and righteous person. She couldn't stay where she was right then.

She got up from her spot abruptly and exclaimed to the whole class that she forgot about a test she was supposed to be doing in another class. She left at that moment so that not even professor Snape could reprimand her, leaving everything that she had on her desk and the lovely gift for which Snape gave her.

She ran out into the hall. She was either going to cry or scream. Hermione sobbed as she quickly headed toward the Gryffindor house. She turned the last corner sharply and

SMASH!

It was not Professor Snape. A more familiar face was exploring hers. He grasped her in his arms at once. "Herm-own-ninny!" He let go of her body, but held onto her hand and started leading her somewhere. She felt almost embarrassed and very much shaken. Her eyes were probably very red and her hair undone by now. It came apparent to her that they were headed toward his temporary quarters on the 3rd floor, right under the Slytherin tower.

When they reached the outside of his room, he turned around and shook her as if the answers were going to spill onto the floor. "You 'ave to tell me, vut is going on? Why are you crying like this?" He opened up his door and pulled her inside, shutting the door hurriedly. He grabbed at her again and his words seemed to shake her up even more. She was letting out all the frustration of Snape on her dear friend, Victor Krum.

Slowly, they conveniently made their way to his sleeping space, though there was not enough time for her to think about the consequences. Good thing that Victor Krum was a perfect gentleman. Hermione cried for several minutes and, already exhausted from her emotional overdrive, fell asleep in his arms. He looked on at her beautiful complexion. He thought she had a beautiful face, mind, and body. He wouldn't attempt to take off her robes though. He pet her hair for many minutes after and fell asleep as well.

Hermione woke up several hours later. The only way she realized that she had wakened, or even fell asleep for that matter, was when her eyes fell upon victor's face. She never dreamed about Victor. She got up kindly so that she wouldn't wake him up. She could only imagine if she had to explain what had just happened. She looked at a nearby clock. 6:23 PM. Was she seriously supposed to go to detention for Snape in an hour and a half?

Just as carefully as she got off the bed, she opened the door and left the Durmstrang's dorm.

There was no doubt in her mind that Mr. Krum was a very attractive man. If she ever needed help, he would definitely be there for her. She was too frightened to tell him her secret about professor Snape though. She was sure he wouldn't be too cowardice to start a fight with the Potion's master for her.

When Hermione had settled down in her room, she couldn't concentrate on homework or reading. She decided to shower before detention because that usually allowed her to calm down under stresses. This was also her number one place to think.

She did think. The warmth of the shower led her back to the warmth of her Professor's body. She imagined Snape in her shower as well.

His bare body pushed hers against the cold, tiled wall. He forced one of her hands to the wall and stretched his other arm across her collarbone so that she couldn't move very well. He had the rest of his exposed body as close to hers as possible. She wanted him to kiss her more than anything. He stared into her eyes strictly. With anything that he could possibly do, a kiss would be the most sentimental to her. The thought of Snape kissing her, even if only slowly and kindly, engulfed her into a wave of satisfaction. He could finally do anything with her that he wanted because, well, this was her dreams. The disappointment that this was only a dream was intolerable. Hermione needed to go to her detention so that she could be in his presence.

Hermione quickly got ready after getting out of the shower. It was nearly time to leave.

She headed down the corridor that lead to stairs that lead to the dungeons. Hermione turned the corner. She heard voices from outside Snape's classroom and paused.

"…Is that what you want me to tell your father then?" Snape's voice resonated off the sodden dungeon walls.

"Trust me, my father wouldn't care much." A semi-familiar voice followed.

"I'm sure that this would be one of the situations in which he would. I don't have student-teacher relations." Snape's voice replied. He sounded not only annoyed, but you could tell he was refraining himself from shouting. "I have detentions to have served out to me, so you'll have to leave now."

At that moment, Hermione felt stupid. What Snape had just said couldn't be the truth. The door to Snape's office slammed. Hermione was still frozen around the corner but she heard foot steps making their way to her.

"Ohh!" Hermione was completely shocked and stared on at a very handsome blond haired bully who just ran right into her. As good-looking as he was, the spiteful faces he made were all ugly. "What're you looking at?" His wand was now pointing directly to her neck in a very threatening way. It was no secret that Draco Malfoy hated Hermione and her friends.

He stared at her coldly for one shocking moment. He put his wand down, back to his side and pushed his face against hers. He was cheek to cheek with her, with his mouth very close to her ear. She didn't move, however, much like how you're not supposed to move when something with a stinger flies on you. "Mudblood." Was all he murmured. He distanced himself away from her and walked in the direction away from her favorite Professor's room.

She forced herself to walk into Snape's room. He stood in front of his desk intriguingly, almost like a phantom. There was nothing different about his room in the evening. It wasn't as if there were windows to the outside that would give away the time of day. The dreariness to this place could make anyone long for company.

She felt Snape's eyes stabbing through to her. She strained herself not to look at him. She might have even been a little embarrassed about hearing the previous conversation.

"I recall telling you to not leave your belongings in my classroom." Snape continued. "Thanks to your inconsiderate decisions, we will now serve your detention somewhere more treacherous than this room." He floated towards her and looked downward, resting his eyes on her face. Her face burned red as far as she could tell.

"I'll be your only guard where we are going, do you understand Ms. Granger? So be sure to keep up."

The forbidden forest came closer and closer as they walked towards it. She realized that this was their destination for no immediate reason that she could see. In their first year, she was forced to serve detention here to look for a hurt unicorn in the forest.

Snape shockingly grabbed her hand this time, and not her arm. "I need to show you something." He breathed heavily out and Hermione could see the air he exhaled. Only then did she realize how cold she was. It didn't help that her hair was still a bit damp. She started to shiver. As it got darker and darker, the bitter cold fell on them.

They didn't just stop at the opening of the forest, they continued into the trees and hard bushes which Snape guarded her from.

She could tell though, that Snape had something he felt was important for her to see. She felt her heart pound again. The grip of his hand on hers tightened once more.

It looked like he was leading her straight to an opening about ten feet away when she tripped on a tree root that protruded from the earth unexpectedly.

Snape caught her awkwardly, but she didn't gain a scratch. He paused for a moment. He was probably having second thoughts of if he should continue or not because of the horror-covered face she had. Hermione started to weep again. After all, she was so young.

There was no doubt that Hermione Granger was somewhat frightened. Who wouldn't be frightened of him and his vicious attitude towards her and her friends? It didn't help that Hermione was also shaking in his arms. She was shivering beyond the gift of speech.

He needed to show her. This would prove to her that he was more than just her severe professor. Maybe he did care for her because she saw more than just a greasy haired villain. He was not a bad man, right? It was a popular belief.

He made her continue on. The trees cleared as they promised to. It was a most amazing scene. There was a long meadow filled with many of those Emerald green roses growing from every inch of the ground. They glowed very solemnly from the reflection of light from the stars.

"Will this make you stop thinking of Krum?" Snape said quietly as he covered her body with his cloak.


	5. Chapter 5

Note from the author: Thanks for the comments. This is a brief update since all of you put so many nice comments. Otherwise, I probably would have been too busy with work, but well, this is my gift to you all. .

Ps. I'll find time to do chapter 6 very soon. R&R.

Chapter 5:

Hermione continued to shiver as her body tried to warm her with no avail. He held her there for one moment as his cloak was now around her.

"Please, forget about Krum." Snape hissed more forcefully in her ear now.

"P-professor!" Hermione was still crying in the cold, "Why do you think I c-care for Victor so much… What right do you have to even tell me to stop thinking about him?" She began to weep harder, possibly because she was a little more frightened of the answer.

Snape was silent for a minute. He was pondering how to tell her and if it was right to say what he was about to say. The minute seemed more like five, but he continued gently. "You're too young." He sighed.

"That's all you have t-to say to me?" she bellowed, falling into the flowerbed. "I'm ob… obviously not too young for you to come into my d-dorm at night." Hermione was furious with disappointment that what Snape had to tell her was that she was too young and nothing else. He made her cry again and again. Even if she saw him as a good guy, he was still hurting her.

Snape followed her to the ground if only to keep her securely in his clasp.

"I don't like what he thinks about you." Snape said with more articulation to each word. Hermione tried to get out of his grip, but he only held her down with ease as he was a lot bigger than her. "I know that you've started to care about me, if only a bit, ever since you realized that I longed to…" He started as she reached for her wand, but he stole it from her pocket with one free hand and threw it in the direction of the nearby entrance. Her eyes traveled down his usual black button up shirt and pants looking for _his_ wand. Hermione's scream was muffled by his hand. "You've seen through my exteriors and I'm sorry I've kept to acting bitter towards you." Hermione bit his hand, but the only way he seemed to register it was the silent pained expression on his face. He was simply frustrated that she didn't seem to be listening to him anymore.

Her body went limp as it was no use wrestling. She was exhausted by him. The way his arm was scrawled across her collar bone now reminded her of her fantasy in the shower. She was no longer as cold as she had been, considering the exercise that he provided and his radiating body being so close to hers.

Hermione avoided eye contact with her professor, but he continued to gaze at her unresponsive look.

Snape had the power to see through her mind. Though he was mislead about her and Krum, he saw clearly this fantasy that now masked her mind.


End file.
